Saving Heaven
by Polkadottedgiraffe11
Summary: Darkness had returned, God was still absent from Heaven, Hell ruled by a different King, & Erin still so fragilely human. The Archangels & Heaven face their biggest threat; the cosmos held in a delicate balance that was now in danger of being shattered & destroyed. Can Michael & Lucifer hold on to the one person they hold closest of all as the universes spin out of control? Sequel.
1. Prologue

Prologue

 _In the beginning, God created the Heavens and the Earth… Of course, we all know that story, the story of Creation, of man, of humankind._

 _But this story starts millenniums far before the beginning of life or man as we know it._

 _So… In the beginning, there was the Darkness and there was God. In the beginning, God created the Heavens and God created the angels…_

 _But Darkness grew jealous of her brother's creations, Darkness could not be contained as it devoured the parallel worlds and universes that God had created to show Darkness that they did not have to be alone._

 _And so, together with the Archangels, God trapped Darkness in a cage, made of her very own power, and sealed with a Mark… The Mark of Cain…_


	2. Now: Warnings

No One's POV

Erin awoke abruptly, as if snapped out of a dream, startling both Lucifer and Michael out of their own slumber beside her.

"Erin?" Michael whispers, his touch gentle along her stomach, rubbing soothing circles.

"Michael?" Erin responds back, curling up against him, pressing her belly against him seeking his protective comfort.

"Shh, what's wrong love?" Michael asks softly, grace washing over his mate checking for any injury, and curling his wing tighter around her.

"Dream- it's just, dream." Erin murmurs, pushing her head against Michael's chest hard.

"It's just a dream, gorgeous. Go back to sleep." Lucifer murmurs, pressing up behind his little mate, his wings rustling as he settles them over her more securely.

"No, it-" Erin pauses, the vivid memory of it flashing through her mind as a reminder.

 **Danger is coming** , Chuck, had said. _Darkness is coming_.

"No, what?" Lucifer prods softly, his grace nudging at his mate, trying to prod her back to sleep.

"Darkness is coming." Erin mumbles instead.

Both Michael and Lucifer stiffen against their mate, their wings automatically tightening their hold further, hands shifting to rest over Erin's large, round baby bump, protectively hovering over their children's thrumming grace.

"Gorgeous, where did you- hear that?" Lucifer prods a little more, this time hunting for information.

"Mmm?" Erin says sleepily, head lulling on Michael's chest as she shifts closer to Michael, finally finding a comfortable position under Michael and Lucifer's embrace, the babies making difficult for her to find a comfortable position in any time.

"What you said, baby. Where did you hear that?" Michael tries, rubbing fingers along Erin's stomach, a soothing gesture.

"Oh… Dream. Chuck said, your Dad, I mean. It's a warning, for you, for Heaven, and Hell. He said- danger is coming. Darkness is- released. Darkness is coming. What- what's that?" Erin questions, eyes turning to look up at Michael.

"It's nothing, Erin. It's just a dream." Michael quickly assures, leaning down to press a kiss to Erin's temple.

"No- it's not! He said, I _met_ your Dad! And he _told_ me to tell you!" Erin shakes her head, eyes now wider awake.

"It's _impossible_ , Erin. Darkness- Darkness is an entity, a primordial. She is locked away. She cannot get out." Lucifer tries to sooth, lest his mate get herself worked up into a restless state.

"Your Dad wouldn't lie about that." Erin protests, wiggling between Michael and Lucifer, upset they didn't believe her.

"Father hasn't spoken to us in centuries, _millenniums_ , Erin." Michael says, voice softer, disappointed even, if Erin was reading his tone correctly.

"I know. I- I told him that. I- I _umm…_ And, I might have slapped him…" Erin offers, her voice quieting.

Lucifer and Michael are silent at that, a shocked silence.

"You… _Slapped_ him?" Lucifer echoes, as if not quiet believing his little mate did that.

" _Maybe?_ " Erin replies, voice still quiet.

Lucifer chuckles, his lips pressing against Erin's crown, hands rubbing gently against her belly and hips.

"I love you, gorgeous." Lucifer nuzzles against her, a proud hint to his tone.

"I love you too, Lucifer." Erin smiles, tilting into his touch.

Michael still looks like he's internally short circuiting at the revelation that his mate just slapped his Father.

"If- if Darkness has, if Father has sent a warning, then we believe you, love. We believe you." Michael finally answers, finally seeming to reboot his mind. "I will gather the Hosts."

Erin nods, settling again under Lucifer and Michael's hand.

"It means Dean Winchester has somehow removed the Mark." Lucifer grumbles grouchily, his mood shifting slightly. "I should have _known_ the meddling Winchesters weren't just leaving to take time off to go visit someone. _Honestly_ , they are too _irritating_ otherwise. _Fucking_ … **_By Father_**." He grumbles a little more.

"The Mark?" Erin wonders.

"The Mark of Cain, it is the key to the cage Darkness is locked in. Do not worry, gorgeous. _Please_. We will keep you and the children safe." Lucifer calms. "Just _rest_ now."

Erin opens her mouth to object, but under both Lucifer and Michael's powers she's lulled back to unconsciousness, this time dream free.

" _Rest_." Is the last thing she hears Michael say again.


	3. Michael: Axis

_Michael's POV_

 _The Heavens had been around for many centuries, for many millenniums; long before many of the universes and worlds my Father had created, and it stood even longer as Darkness destroyed the universes and worlds my Father created, and would stand for eternity, far beyond **any** creations he would create after._

 _Then, Father created Earth, his final creation, what he deemed his greatest creation of all._

 _I stood beside Heaven, as its Viceroy, head of the Heavenly Host, watching and leading, protecting._

 _I never believed that there would be anything in the universes that I would need but my Father, but the Heavenly Hosts, that was until her: **Cassiel**._

 _She was everything, she was goodness, she was compassion, she was fierce, and she was **mine**._

 _And then, she was taken from me._

 _I watched as Earth was created, as it spun on its axis, as humans were born, as they struggled to find their way, as their cities rose and as they fell, as empires were created, dictators and emperors ruled, and then as they toppled, and governments with new rules and leaders were formed in their place._

 _The angles stood guard over Earth, over all the universes and worlds Father had created, but I would never understand how the universes and worlds could continue when mine had seemingly come to a complete halt._

 _It was one of the only times I had wished to question my Father. Had wished to use my power and leadership of the Heavenly Host to do something against my Father's wishes to care for the worlds he had created. There were universes and worlds that ran on axis', and we as the Hosts had the collective power to stop them, to halt them completely in their tracks._

 _My world had stopped, was it not fair for theirs to as well?_

 _But I would find my answer millenniums later, in a human named Erin Cassidy Cartworth._


	4. Now: Darkness Released P1

No One's POV

Morning broke over the angelic safe house, finding the Archangels, Castiel, and Erin downstairs, her other bodyguards around doing perimeter checks, Erin watching Gabriel cook her breakfast, Erin taking advantage of the fact Gabriel was back and could cook for her, since Michael and Lucifer still wouldn't let her cook, the over protective, helicopter, hovering mates they were.

"When are they going to be back?" Erin questions worriedly.

"Soon, gorgeous. Please don't worry." Lucifer calms, standing behind his mate and curling his white wings around her as she sits on a bar stool. "Please, everything will be alright. Stressing is bad for you, and the babies. Here, eat some fruit."

"Alright. I'll try." Erin complies reluctantly, picking at the fruit Lucifer hands her.

"Michael and I will figure everything out. You know that we will always protect you, and the children of course, first." Lucifer assures, hand smoothing across Erin's stomach in broad circles.

"I know you will." Erin says, leaning back against Lucifer's broad chest, wings settling around her more firmly.

A fluttering of wings sounded as Samandriel and Azrael returned from their task of retrieving the Winchesters, along with the annoyed cursing of Dean, Sam making a hushing noise.

"Alright, what is with this angel express?" Dean demands, his heavy footsteps walking into the kitchen.

"Dean Winchester." Lucifer greets, barely acknowledging his eldest brother's true vessel before he flicks his power towards Dean, hand reach out to grab Dean's arm in a death grip.

" _What have you done?_ " Lucifer growls a moment later, his eyes lighting up with grace as he notices the clear lack of the Mark of Cain and reaction to his grace, which would have previously made Dean's eyes flicker black. "Where is the Mark!?"

"It's _gone_. I did what you **_wouldn't_** do!" Dean growls, glaring firmly at Lucifer, not backing down, obviously not understanding what he had done and the gravity of the consequence of his actions.

"You **_foolish-_**!" Lucifer roars, wings snapping with agitation as his grace begins to glow hotter, ice beginning to form across surfaces of the angelic safe house, temperature dropping dramatically.

"Lucifer- Lucifer-" Erin quickly begins to calm, easing herself off the bar stool and waddling in front of Lucifer, pressing her baby bump up against him in attempts to ease Lucifer's hot, explosive temper. "Please- please-"

Lucifer hisses, his grace immediately recognizing his mate and child, ice beginning to recede, temperature returning to normal.

"Erin-" Lucifer begins to apologize.

"It's okay. I understand." Erin cuddles into Lucifer's chest, feeling his wings arch around her instead, hands dropping to her belly instinctively.

"We will gather the Hosts. **_Immediately_**." Michael growls, gaze dark as he stares darkly at his previous vessel, any feelings of good will he held now disappearing with the actions Dean had done.

Dean Winchester had released Darkness.

Darkness, a primordial entity of extraordinary chaos, vengeance, and destruction and little morality and compassion for anything; who now threatened Heaven, threatened all the universes, and worlds his Father created, and worse, who threatened his _mate_ and _child_.

"What's going on?" Sam questions, clearly clueless and lost.

"What's going on **_is_** -" Gabriel growls, glaring at the two Winchesters, feeling no more warm and fuzzy towards Tweedledee and Tweedledum than his older brothers (because _honestly_ , his Father chose those two idiots to potential save the world? Gabriel had never been more thankful for Erin). "You two **bumbling** , _moronic_ , **_mud-monkeys_** have _actually_ managed to unleash the **_end_** of the world _and_ rest of the universes and parallel worlds, _combined!_ As well as _threaten_ Heaven **_and_ **Hell! So congratu- ** _fucking_** -lations!"

"Wait- _what!?_ " Dean blinks.

"The **_Mark_** you _fucking_ **dumbass**." Gabriel growls, throwing his hands up into the air, rolling his eyes so hard Erin was worried they might roll out of his head. "I _swear_ to my **Father!** I will _smite_ your two _asses_ because-"

"Okay, Gabe. _Please_. This isn't really helping anything." Erin cuts off, moving out of Lucifer's embrace and slapping a hand across Gabriel's mouth, shutting up his rant.

Gabriel is still glaring at the two Winchesters as if his glare alone could make them combust into spontaneous flames, which in his defense, could, if he so chose.

"They're, all… A little, upset. Tense… Right now." Erin explains a bit lamely.

 _Understatement_ , Erin adds in her mind. The Archangels practically looked like they could all three happily bury the Winchesters ten feet under in the ground, alive, or toss them into Hell for a few millenniums; Castiel as well, if Erin was being honest with herself, as she observed her over protective, hovering, angelic half.

"Cas? Do you want to-?" Dean tries, turning to look at his feathered friend.

Castiel grumbles lightly, shooting his longtime friend a disgruntled look as well, his feathers fluffed in agitation.

"I am not happy either." Castiel answers after a moment, crossing his arms in front of him in an almost childish motion.

" _What did we do!?_ " Dean exclaims.

"The Mark of Cain. It was not meant to be removed." Castiel slowly explains. "As Lucifer told you, there are _consequences_. The Mark is not only the source of power for the Knights of Hell. It is also a key. You have removed it. The key has been broken and a primordial entity of great power has been released."

"What's been released?" Sam questions.

"A force beyond human comprehension. Her destruction has devoured and destroyed countless worlds and universes our Father has created and we angels sought to protect millenniums ago. Where our Father is Light, Being, and Order this primordial is Nothingness, Emptiness, and Chaos: **_Darkness_**."

 _ **So... I think I may be double updating for a while... Since the chapters are a little short. It won't be a permanent arrangement though lovelies.**_

 _ **Also, if you noticed, this story is looking a little different than Saving Grace.**_

 _ **Welcome to the new adventure my beautiful hunters! ;)**_

 _ **Polkadottedgiraffe11**_


	5. Lucifer: Rift

_Lucifer's POV_

 _Michael and I had always fought, from the our time as young fledglings to our elder years; from which room we wanted, to which feline from the first litter we each got, to which lieutenants led our garrisons, the list went on endlessly._

 _Then later we fought over Cassiel; proving that there was little we_ _ **didn't**_ _argue over._

 _Gabriel and Raphael found our squabbles more than a little irritating, and unfortunately for them, often found themselves pulled into our arguments as our younger Archangel brothers, as much as they both tried to avoid it._

 _Cassiel would be the first thing to truly unite us, to give us equal ground, and to make me feel as if I was no longer walking in the shadow of my older brother._

 _And she was everything; Cassiel was the light that would forever call to me, guide me, radiant and bright, that not even the celestial sun could outshine, she was my peace, was what tempered me, and she was_ _ **home**_ _._

 _Then, she was brutally ripped from me, our bond shattering and breaking like little more than a twig under my dragon's large claw._

 _I would watch as Father would create Earth, stand alongside Michael and my Archangel brothers._

 _But I could not love his new creation, not like Cassiel would have wanted me to._ _Many would whisper, call it selfishness, pride, arrogance. But, Cassiel, s_ _he had been so eager, so wide-eyed and excited. And the memories_ _ **hurt**_ _, like a gaping, raw, wound that would never heal. I just couldn't._

 _Things had changed and Heaven's destiny was already spinning towards a new path._

 _Michael had grown colder, more absolute, and shut off._

 _And I was angry, cold rage burned in me where Cassiel's love had once been, her death had taken everything that was good from me, making me more volatile, crueler, and harsher than I had ever been before._

 _Now, once again the rift between us which had once been bridged by our raven winged mate grew again, now seemingly spanning an immeasurable distance as we both blamed each other for our short comings in protecting our mate._

 _Finally, I fell, I rebelled._

 _But I would find my salvation millenniums later in a human named Erin Cassidy Cartworth._


	6. Now: Darkness Released P2

No One's POV

" _Darkness?_ " Sam echoes, looking a bit skeptical of Castiel's explanation.

"Yes, Darkness." Castiel answers affirmatively.

"Okay, first of all…" Dean interjects. "Darkness? What kind of name is _that?_ I mean, really!? _Darkness_. That's about as pretentious as it comes, Cas! _Darkness_. Come on." The sentence is finished with a slight disbelieving scoff.

"Second, how do you know this- entity, being, whatever, is _really_ out? I mean- there haven't been any signs. When you know, ol' Lucifer got out, there were _tons_ of them, not to mention the Horsemen. There may as well have been a massive billboard over the cities. There hasn't been a thing, **nothing** , _nada_ , **ziltch**." Dean finishes with a slight challenge.

"As we have _told_ you, **_Dean Winchester_**." Lucifer tells Dean with a growl, clearly agitated by the Winchesters not believing him and his brothers or perhaps just Darkness being released herself Erin wasn't sure, glaring harder, wings shifting with reproach and challenge of his own. "The **_Mark_**." This is punctuated with sharp emphasis.

"It is the key to the cage Darkness is locked in. We were _there_ when Father created it, _there_ in the battle when Father, my brothers and I, the Archangels, _locked_ her in it ourselves, for all of eternity. I myself carried the Mark, until _I_ created the Blade, until _I_ trained Cain in my stead. So _yes_ , I would think I would _know_ if the cage was **_opened_**." Lucifer finishes, glaring even harder, if that was possible, any harder and Erin thought his face might freeze that way.

"More importantly, Winchester." Michael cuts in annoyed, one of his fiery red wings unfolding, fluffing out wide, indicating that he desired Erin close. "Father came to Erin last night and told her. If our word is not good enough for you, I would assume our Father's would be."

" _Last night?_ And you're _sure_ it wasn't all just a _dream?_ You know, visions, thoughts that happen at night, that's something pretty common. You can even look it up online. Definition's there and everything. Or you know, maybe some sort of hallucinated, hormone driven, imagined, thing?" Dean snarks a bit, eyebrow raised, still clearly skeptical about the whole thing, but clearly attempting to make a joke, _not_ that it would go over well with any of the Archangels, they were pretty over the top tense, protective, and defensive about Erin and her run in with their Father.

"Are you calling _my mate_ a **_liar?_** " Michael growls defensively, wings arching immediately.

And here was the over the top reaction she was waiting for…

"Well he ain't calling me a _truther_." Erin snorts lightly in amusement, making a quip and reference to a childhood show _Drake and Josh_ she used to watch, rolling her eyes at the same time, walking from where she had stood beside Gabriel to Michael, Michael's wings automatically fluffing around her further.

"Michael, Dean is just asking a question. He didn't mean anything by it. And he's allowed to ask questions." Erin sooths quietly, stroking a few feathers, making Michael settle his wings around her more firmly.

"Well, offense _fucking_ **taken** anyways, sweet cheeks." Gabriel grouses, feeling offended for Erin on her behalf, wings looking ruffled and fluffed still.

Erin sighs lightly, clearly the Archangels and Castiel completely beyond any and all reasoning when it came to her at this point; sure it was sweet, but it was also completely frustrating and hair pulling, secretly wanting to strangle them kind of infuriating.

"Believe us or do not." Michael speaks firmly. "Your opinion means little to us. We are _Archangels_ and you are little more than tiny _blips_ among our Father's creations. But you will _not_ speak badly about our mate."

"Darkness is very real and has been released. We do not need your help, _Winchesters_. You have done your part; verified that your careless, rash actions have released Darkness. Heaven and Hell will fight the battles you _spineless_ , **weak** , _organisms_ cannot." Michael scathes out.

"Okay, okay. Why don't we, Dean, I mean you-" Sam coughs out lightly. "Just cool down, a little. Obviously, we're a little skeptical. Clearly, we weren't- told about this. When Dean got the Mark and when it was removed. Why didn't you just tell us before?"

Ever the rational one, Sam, Erin thought to herself. And he did have a point, she thinks errantly, even though she also knows exactly why her mates chose not to tell the Winchester brothers.

"I _told_ you there were consequences." Lucifer points out with a huff.

"Well _excuse_ us for not just taking your word for it." Dean huffs out in return.

"Right, because I'm the Devil?" Lucifer snarks back.

"No, because you're an _angel_. And historically, you're all _douche bags_." Dean fires backs, glaring with emphasis.

"Okay, okay. _Children_. **_Honestly_**. This is getting us nowhere." Erin cuts in, giving both Dean and Lucifer looks, actually managing to shut them up.

"It is more than likely whoever removed the Mark did not know. Darkness has been caged for millenniums, far before the Earth was formed and created by God." Castiel speculates on what Sam said previously.

"That doesn't explain why you didn't tell us." Dean gruffs out, almost seemingly like he was now pouting.

"We do not owe you an explanation." Lucifer states. "In fact, we owe you _nothing_."

"No, I think you owe me something. It's your Blade that gave me this thing!" Dean argues back stubbornly.

"Yes, and your rash actions that released the next Armageddon. For not just Earth this time. But countless universes and worlds this time." Lucifer points out. "Tell us this, Dean Winchester. _If_ we had told you, would you and your brother still have sought a way to remove the Mark? When have your actions _not_ been in some way, self-serving the past couple of months? Few years? During the impending apocalypse? You have treated Castiel like little more than your own personal 'angel express service' as you call it many times, as a sword for you to use and wield any time you will and wish. My own demons, my creations, have suited your purposes when they are needed. As have the Four Horsemen. You act without thinking and have cost people lives. Your actions have _consequences_. Often you have shown that you do not care for anyone but _yourselves_ , each other. Even now you demand things, information as if it is _your_ _right_. We are angels, Archangels, and _Commanders_ _of Heaven's armies_. Show us some _respect_. If that is supposed to show contrary evidence, then it does not."

Dean gives Lucifer an epic bitch face, opening his mouth to make some scathing, snarky remark in return.

"It's admirable I'm sure, to care that much for one person. _Understandable_ , even. Everyone, every little tiny, insignificant, flawed _abortion_ , my Father created on this world has something they would do anything for. I _can_ relate, believe it or not." Lucifer barrels over Dean's scorn. " ** _My mate is mine_**. And you, _Winchester_ , have **threatened** that. The only difference is, I have much more power than you petty humans, power of Heaven, of the Heavenly Host, I could bring down all of Heaven's might down upon this Earth and universes and worlds if I wished; I have the power to **_do_** something about it. So _no_ , I owe you _nothing_. And quite simply I didn't trust you to _fuck something up._ "

"And oh, look at this? _What happened?_ What did you two **_morons_** do exactly? _Hmm…_ Let me double check here…" Lucifer continues to rant aggressively. "You two managed to _fuck_ things up _spectacularly_."

" _You know what?_ We don't need to put up with this shit!" Dean growls, a glare firmly planted on his face. " _Smite_ us for all I care! But we're not sticking around to listen to this crap anymore!"

"With pleasure." Gabriel snaps back only too gleefully, and with a snap of his fingers the Winchester brothers disappear.

"Well… _That_ could have gone better." Erin comments after a moment of silence, Lucifer having wandered over, his wing tips brushing against Michael's wings to cuddle Erin in between their wing span.

" _Bite me_ , sugar plum." Gabriel grouses without much heat to his words, always so sassy.

Erin only snickers, leaning her head against Lucifer's chest as his fingers dance across her belly, wings rustling and brushing against her side.

"You know… You guys are going to have to learn to get along and settle things with the Winchesters eventually. You have them protecting me, after all. Well… Maybe not _now_." Erin points out with concession at the last bit.

"Like I said… _Bite me_ , sugar." Gabriel grumps out.

"What are you five?" Erin asks rhetorically.

"Six, get it right." Gabriel cheeks back, smiling with a twinkle in his eyes. "We don't need those two _muttonheads_ mucking things up. Your protection is too important."

"They're the two best hunters in the world, and you _all_ know it." Erin reminds.

"Don't remind us. If that's what the world has to offer. _Honestly_." Lucifer grumbles, trailing off. "And since when do you _like_ having bodyguards? You're actually advocating for them? Do you feel okay?"

"I _don't_ like having them. I'm just _saying_. You're- you're over protective, in everything. As if that little show down and alpha male show of dominance _didn't_ make my point pretty clearly. And, alright, alright, I'll _drop_ it. **For now…** " Erin finally concedes.

Lucifer huffs, rolling his eyes, pressing his lips to Erin's crown, Michael doing the same a moment later.

"Oh, look what I have for you here, _yummy_ , your breakfast! _Tada!_ " Gabriel flourishes a second later, sliding a plate of muffins, some yogurt, and fruit on the counter for Erin, sufficiently interrupting the moment, and at least at this time, allowing everyone to be distracted by the impending problems of Darkness' release.


	7. Gabriel: Flee

_Gabriel's POV_

 _I was the third eldest Archangel in the Heavenly Host, I did not have the responsibility that Michael had, I did not desire it like Lucifer, and I was not as serious like Raphael; I was the trickster, the prankster, and in all honestly, I cared little for most of my duties as a Commander of Heaven's armies._

 _At least, that was until I was tasked millenniums later by my Father to guard over a human soul._

 _However, I'm getting a little ahead of myself._

 _For millenniums, Heaven was my home, filled with laughter, family, love, and my Father's glory, and a certain sweet, compassionate, raven winged beauty named Cassiel._

 _She was my best friend, the mate to my eldest brothers, and the best angel of all. Her brightness and compassion, her strength and laughter, her bravery and fierceness, would forever burn in my mind and my grace long after she was gone._

 _Because things changed, a tragedy struck, and Heaven's destiny was forever altered._

 _Cassiel's murder was like a wrecking blow, harsher than any of Darkness' attacks, and it would destroy Heaven, and most of all it would destroy the bond between me and my Archangels brothers._

 _Michael became hardened to the Hosts, Lucifer rebelled, fell, Raphael tried to hold things together to his credit in a rapidly destabilizing Heaven, and I just couldn't- I couldn't watch my family fall apart, so I fled._

 _Earth was nothing but a distraction, another hoax, only this time I was only fooling myself, believing I could outrun my past, my memories, and my feelings; I was running, hiding, and I was ashamed of my actions, of my weakness, of my inability to be there for Cassiel in her time of need, and my inability to keep my family together afterwards._

 _But then, I would find my redemption millenniums later in a human baby named Erin Cassidy Cartworth._


	8. Now: New Life P1

No One's POV

The following few days were a blur, Michael and Lucifer returned to Heaven, gathering the Hosts to begin preparing for Darkness' return; but more than that, it was finally time for the birth of the Nephilim twins.

Erin was both excited and nervous; she was going to be a _mother_ after all.

However, anxiety and some doubt, maybe even panic, spiked in her mind… The reality of what was happening finally seeming to hit her, almost as if the last three and a half weeks had passed in a cloud of dazed happiness and joy. I mean, she was _only_ **22** , almost 23 (her birthday was in late December). What if she was a _bad_ mother? She was really young. Also, they _were_ half angel. One thing was if they were human, that was difficult enough. Half-angel? She barely knew about angels as it was. So a baby? Heaven and Hell and maybe all the other universes and worlds help her.

"How you feeling, sugar plum?" Gabriel bounds into her room, rousing Erin from her thoughts, Michael and Lucifer having stepped out to get the angelic healers/orderly angel-nurses that were going to perform the procedure.

She hadn't wanted to go to Heaven, so instead a make shift/mirror healing, sort of hospital room had been set up in the angelic safe house and Michael and Lucifer were bringing angels down from Heaven. Of course, strictly vetted, since Michael and Lucifer didn't want to take any chances with her or the children being hurt or assassinated; they were paranoid with Metatron still at large, worried that traitors still stalked the shadows of their own legions in Heaven.

Gabriel had also gone a little over board on the room, Erin was pretty sure he got all his cues from his favorite show, Dr. Sexy, or just stole half the stuff from the hospital; she really didn't need that much stuff, she was having a baby, not going in for _brain_ surgery.

"I- Happy to get these kiddos out. They've been tromping through my stomach like elephants the last week." Erin smiles faintly.

"Yeah, but that's not all, hmm?" Gabriel says, looking at his best friend knowingly.

"No… I- what if I'm a horrible mother, Gabe?" Erin asks, looking suddenly so young and insecure to Gabriel, he is suddenly reminded how _young_ his best friend is despite having Cassiel's soul, she is after all, human.

"Hey, hey. No- don't think that. _Never_ think that. You are going to be the _best_ mother in the world! These little squirts will have the best mother in the world!" Gabriel answers fiercely, climbing up on the bed to curl behind Erin, golden wings settling over her protectively. " _Any_ kid would be lucky to have you as a mom. And _any_ guy would be lucky to have you as a wife and mother for their kid. Besides, I've seen you with kids, babies. You're _amazing!_ There is no one better! You're a natural. You're _born_ to be a mommy. _Trust me_ , sugar."

"Thanks, Gabe." Erin replies, curling closer to Gabriel.

"Anytime, Erin." Gabriel softens, his wings wrapping around Erin tighter, sending calming waves of his grace to her. "How about you rest a little? Don't want to be stressed or anything beforehand."

Erin nods, already dozing lightly, Gabriel's warm feathers a familiar feeling cocooning around her.

"The healers are here." Michael's voice breaks through Erin's unconsciousness.

"Should we let her sleep?" Lucifer's voice asks.

"Is everything ready, then?" Gabriel's voice double checks.

"Yes. The healers are almost ready. They can wait." Michael brushes off.

"Michael? Lucifer?" Erin mumbles, blearily blinking her eyes open.

"Did we wake you?" Michael asks, leaning over to look at his mate.

"It's okay. So, everything is ready?" Erin asks.

"Yes. Are you ready? Or do you want to wait?" Michael asks, brushing a finger along Erin's cheek.

"I'm ready." Erin says.

"Alright, love." Michael smiles, his hand dropping to his mate's belly, running along it gently.

Lucifer offers his hand, helping her off the bed before swooping her up into his arms bridal style.

" _Lucifer!_ " Erin nearly shrieks at the sudden movement.

"What?" Lucifer feigns innocence, leaning in to place a kiss against Erin's nose.

"Nothing." Erin huffs, resting her head against his chest.

Lucifer grins, looking satisfied as he totes her off towards the room, Michael and Gabriel trailing them.

"Gabe!" Erin calls, looking over Lucifer's shoulder.

"Yes, sugar?" Gabriel asks, catching up to Lucifer.

"Thank you." Erin says, her gaze meeting Gabriel's as she reaches her hand out for Gabriel's.

"You don't need to thank me, Erin. You know I love you, sweet cheeks." Gabriel replies, squeezing Erin's hand, gaze soft.

"Love you too, Gabe." Erin smiles.

"See you after, sugar plum. And your little squirts. Now, go make me an Uncle!"

"See you after." Erin giggles lightly and lets go of Gabriel's hand.

Lucifer and Michael disappear with Erin into the hospital room a moment later, settling Erin down as directed by the healers.

"Commander Michael, Commander Lucifer, are you staying for a little bit? I apologize that you cannot stay for the whole procedure." One orderly angel-nurse says, looking sincerely apologetic.

Michael looks questioningly at Erin, her form lying under the pristine sheets of the hospital bed, now hooked to various wires, chords, and medical equipment, the healers quite efficient in their work.

"Stay, please." Erin nods, smiling and carefully moving her hand out from under the sheets.

"Always." Lucifer promises immediately, already moving closer to her side, his wings brushing against her fingers, allowing Erin to grip his feathers for a moment before she goes back to holding his hand.

"Yes. We will be." Michael answers in a definitive answer for the healer before his attention swings to Erin, his mate looking even smaller in the large, white hospital bed.

"How do you feel?" Michael asks, his hand brushing a few strands away from her forehead.

"Like I'm ready for these kids to come out." Erin smiles faintly.

"Soon, baby. You'll do wonderful." Michael whispers, leaning down to press a kiss to his mate's forehead. "Lucifer and I will be just outside in the hall. Okay? But we won't leave until we have to."

"Okay." Erin smiles. "I love you."

"I love you too, Erin." Michael promises.

"I love you, beautiful. I can't wait for our little one to arrive." Lucifer smiles, his hand rubbing comfortingly along Erin's still swollen belly.

"I love you too, Lucifer." Erin smiles back, tilting into Lucifer's kiss as he presses a kiss to her temple.

"I apologize, Commanders, we need Erin to count back from ten now." A healer says, giving the Commander's slightly awkward looks, no doubt nervous around the highest ranking angels in the Heavenly Hosts.

Lucifer and Michael nod to the healer, giving Erin encouraging looks.

"See you after, gorgeous." Lucifer murmurs.

"We love you, Erin." Michael adds, his fiery red wings brushing lightly against the hand he was holding.

Erin barely made it passed the number seven until the anesthesia pulled her under.


	9. Castiel: Perfect Solider

_Castiel's POV_

 _My sister and I were inseparable; as twins our bond was the most unique bond in all the Heavenly Hosts, while I could communicate and hear all my fellow brethren, as all angels and celestial beings could with each other, my twin and I held something beyond the comprehension of many in the Host and celestial bodies._

 _When my sister hurt, I hurt, when she called, no matter the distance or world and universe, I heard, her soul, her grace and mine, were intricately twined in ways not even a bondmate would ever know and be, she was my other half, my **better** half._

 _And then my better half was **gone** in the most brutal, inhuman, and violent of ways._

 _It was a pain I had never endured before; it was like the worlds and universes had ended, like my soul and grace had been ripped and torn to shreds, pulled from my very body, leaving me little more than an empty shell, and empty vessel._

 _I knew Cassiel would have wanted me to continue, to survive, to press forward, but I wasn't sure I wanted to or had the will to._

 _Her death, her murder, changed Heaven._

 _Perhaps I should have had the strength to speak up, the Commanders, despite my initial reluctance to my twin's closeness to them, were her friends and her mates, they were hurting just as much as I after all, but I didn't._

 _Instead, I watched as Michael became silent, more absolute and cold, I watched as Raphael tried to fill the role as Viceroy, a role he was wholly unsuited for, I watched as Lucifer rebelled and fell, and then finally as Gabriel fled, and Heaven fell into disarray._

 _And as this happened, I knew I had changed as well; I was no longer the older brother Cassiel knew. In my own quest to forget, to shut off the pain, I had done things I was not proud off; I had become the perfect solider, not questioning and not caring, only obeying._

 _But I would find my second chance and other half of my soul millenniums later in a human named Erin Cassidy Cartworth._


	10. Now: New Life P2

No One's POV

Michael and Lucifer paced endlessly outside the door of Erin's room, though they knew the procedure would take more than a few minutes; it would take a few hours, they knew this, but it didn't lessen their impatience for it to be over nor did it remove them from their steadfast resolution to wait, they promised their mate after all.

Anxiety, nervousness, excitement, panic, a million emotions tumbled together leaving the two eldest Archangel Commanders nearly floundering at the onslaught of everything, they felt faint; they were going to be _fathers_.

Downstairs and around the perimeter of the angelic safe house Gabriel and Castiel, along with Erin's other five angelic and five demonic bodyguards, the house was kept guarded, under complete lockdown, the Commanders weren't taking any chances, _none_ of them were, not with an event as important and world changing (quite literally perhaps) as this.

"Commanders?" An orderly angel-nurse says, pushing out of the doors to Erin's mirror healing room.

Michael and Lucifer immediately snap to attention, their pacing stopping as they turn towards the door and the angelic healer.

"Yes? How is our mate? Our children? Did everything go okay? Can we see her? Them?" Words tumble out from both Michael and Lucifer, overlapping and clearly anxious to hear the news.

"Your mate is just fine. The procedure went well, just as expected. Your children are healthy." The healer relays first. "Congratulations, Commander Michael, it's a boy. And Commander Lucifer, it's a girl."

A large thump is heard, Michael falling over rather abruptly, body hitting the wood floor of the hallway, Lucifer looking frankly unimpressed at his older brother.

"Uh- thank- thank you." Lucifer coughs, looking up from his brother's fainted form to the angel-healer. "You can- leave him. He'll wake in a moment… Probably. Can I see my mate now?"

"I- yes. She's- she's a bit drowsy, but awake." The healer says, looking a bit nervous now as she casts a rather anxious glance at Michael sprawled rather undignified form which is lying flat on the floor.

"Thank you, for all your work. We- we appreciate it. You and the others can- we will call you if we need anything further." Lucifer dismisses.

"Of course, Commander Lucifer." The healer acknowledges, fisting her hand over her heart in the customary bow before disappearing.

" _Honestly_ , brother." Lucifer mutters, nudging Michael with a foot before wandering into his mate's room, head peeking in slowly.

Erin hears the door creak open, muted footsteps coming to her side and a hand slide into hers.

"Mmm?" Erin drowsily stirs, eyes fluttering open to catch sight of Lucifer.

"Hey, gorgeous." Lucifer smiles, leaning down to press a kiss to his mate's temple and then nose, making his way to her lips.

"Hey, L- Luci." Erin mumbles back. "Where- where's Mi- Michael?"

"He- He's coming, beautiful. I promise. He- well, he fainted…" Lucifer explains, snickering lightly, obviously amused at the expense of his older brother. "I'm sorry I woke you."

"He- he fainted?" Erin echoes, wondering if she heard corrected or because she was still shaking off the anesthesia had misheard, she was still a bit foggy in the mind. "And- it's- it's okay. I- I don't mind. I wanted- to see you."

"Yes. When he heard the news. I'm sure he'll be in soon." Lucifer assures, staring at his child, who was snuggled into his mate's side, awestruck.

"Mmmkay." Erin nods, head lulling a little still, the two babies tucked securely on either side of her.

" _They're beautiful_." Lucifer says after a moment of silence, though not one to be overly emotionally (except with Erin, she would always soften him), looking very much like he wanted to cry at the moment.

"Yeah. Yeah, they are. Aren't they?" Erin smiles probably dopily. "We- we did a good job."

Lucifer smiles again, hand hovering over his daughter as if afraid to touch.

"Go- go ahead, Lucifer. You can hold her." Erin encourages, shifting slightly, arm moving to allow Lucifer the option of picking up his daughter for the first time.

Lucifer still hesitates anyways, desperately wanting to hold his newborn daughter but terrified to death of harming her.

"You won't break her, promise. She's part angel, remember? And even if she- she wasn't. You're her dad. You'll do great." Erin coaxes, smiling in encouragement.

Finally Lucifer scoops his daughter up, his expression softening even more as he cradles her to his chest as if she is some fragile thing, wings curling close to his body.

"Name?" Erin asks, reaching her hand out to brush one of Lucifer's wings.

"What?" Lucifer asks absentmindedly, staring nearly wonderstruck down at his daughter as she sleeps.

"She- she needs a name, Lucifer. Do you- do you want- is there one you like?" Erin explains.

"No. You can pick." Lucifer shakes his head, carefully stroking the tuffs of dirty blonde hair on top his daughter's head, so far the only feature that took after him.

"Are you- are you _sure?_ " Erin presses, looking at Lucifer intensely.

"Yes. You're the mother. You carried her for nearly a month. _Pick_ , I am sure I'll love it." Lucifer nods, eyes meeting his mate's, his wing extending to press into Erin's touch.

"Okay… Well, I- I have always liked Anastasia for a first name." Erin hesitates for a moment, gaging Lucifer's reaction.

"I like that, gorgeous." Lucifer nods, this time the one to be encouraging.

"Alright. So, for a middle name… Maybe it's stupid, but your dad said, something to me before, twice actually. That- that I'd be your saving grace…" Erin begins to explain slowly, waiting for some type of reaction from Lucifer, either good or bad.

"My dad has done a lot of things I may disagree with, even said a few things. But in that- I can't say I disagree. You have been. You've **_always_** been. And you _always_ will be." Lucifer smiles, swooping down to kiss his mate.

"I was just thinking then… I like Grace. Are you okay with that? Anastasia Grace?" Erin asks, looking worried.

"I'm _more_ than okay with that. _I love it._ It's perfect." Lucifer smiles again, swooping in for another kiss before looking down at his newborn daughter still cradled protectively in his arms. "I'm your father, _Anastasia Grace_. And _I love you so much_."

 ** _So... *ugly sobs* This is so sappy I can't even... And just to clarify, the girl is technically the "younger one"... Lucifer's girl was born second._**

 ** _Polkadottedgiraffe11_**


	11. Michael: Temper

_Michael's POV_

 _The Heaven's thundered, the celestial skies a permanent pitch black, as rolling, tumulous, storming clouds cracked lightning and sonic booms overhead, Lucifer and I both, even Gabriel to some degree (though he was better at keeping the appearance or some semblance of control together), unable to keep our immense powers from lashing out as our pain and grief consumed us from the inside out._

 _It had only been a few days since Cassiel's murder, but the sight of my beautiful mate lying dead,_ _ **murdered**_ _, in the most violent and horrific ways, in Heaven's garden, would forever haunt my memories, mind, dreams, and waking moments._

 _"Come on Michael, sit._ _ **Eat**_ _." Gabriel points, practically manhandling me to our usual Commander's table in the mess hall, Raphael already sitting, Lucifer also already there, his expression as cold and vacant as it had been since he had seen Cassiel dead._

 _"There are things-" I protest, wanting to shake Gabriel's hand off, feeling irrationally angry at my brother for pulling me away from the investigation into Cassiel's murder._

 _"_ _ **I know**_ _, Michael, **I know**. But you need to eat, okay? Look, I know that- ten minutes. Just take ten minutes or something. She wouldn't want you to- you're going to run yourself into the ground. And then what use is that?" Gabriel questions, his grip not loosening on my shoulders._

 _My wings flare in challenge, my temper flaring on instinct as well; anger and rage, that was my default it seemed these days, I was angry, angry at everything, perhaps even my Father._

 _What had I done to deserve this? I had always followed every order, I never questioned, never wavered, never once asked for anything, I was_ _ **faithful**_ _. But still, Cassiel was taken from me._

 _"She wouldn't want this for you, Michael._ _ **Please**_ _." Gabriel tries again, a small plea._

 _Anger deflates out from me and I sit, he was right, I knew this._

 _Gabriel quickly slide a plate of food in front of me, practically shoveling food in my face, also doing the same for Lucifer, who still was silent, cold, unyielding, which was so unlike him, it had seemed we had almost switched personalities; we didn't talk these days, too much grief, too many memories, and too much pain, moreover we both held anger, irrational as it was, but anger towards each other that we were unable to protect the one that meant the most to us._

 _"Michael, there is-" Raphael tries to speak, attempting to show me a scroll,_ _probably for some unimportant thing that I could literally careless about._

 _"Raphael, I don't- just deal with it yourself." I cut off, in absolutely_ _ **no**_ _mood to deal with administrative paperwork of any sort, even if it was my duty as Viceroy._

 _"I don't think-" Raphael tries again._

 _"_ _ **Raphael**_ _." I growl again, harsher, cutting my youngest brother off, this time giving Raphael a sharp look. "I said_ _ **deal**_ _with it_ _ **yourself**_ _. I don't_ _ **want**_ _to. Nor do I have the time. There are_ _ **more**_ _important things I am doing right now."_

 _"I'm sorry." Raphael replies a bit meekly, immediately backing down, forest green wings shuffling behind him nervously at my harsh words and temper, having never experienced it from me before._

 _I only sigh, my head bowing as I look at my barely picked at plate of food, having absolutely no appetite as it was, but Gabriel insistent that I eat._

 _"My apologies, Raphael. I know you are trying to help." I apologize, voice calmer and temper dying, I was being unfair, I knew I was. "It is appreciated. Just- just handle it yourself. I trust you can."_

 _"Yes, Michael." Raphael says, taking the scroll from where he had_ _tried to push it to me and show me._

 _"Don't worry, I can help you Raphael, if you need help." Gabriel pipes in, pausing in his attempts to shove food in both my face and Lucifer's._

 _Raphael nods, looking grateful as he goes back to studiously looking over the stack of ever growing pile of work I had been neglecting in favor of hunting down Cassiel's murders._

 _"Eat, Michael." Gabriel nudges._


	12. Now: New Life P3

No One's POV

Erin couldn't help but smile widely, her grin probably threatening to crack her face at how wide she was smiling, either that or she looked like she was half crazy or half doped up on drugs, which to be fair, she also was due to the procedure, but seeing Lucifer cradle his daughter was one of the most precious things in the world.

"What?" Lucifer asks, noticing Erin's look.

"Nothing." Erin says, shaking her head softly, smiling again.

"It doesn't look like nothing." Lucifer comments, wing stretching out to shove into Erin's now empty grip.

"It's nothing, honestly. It's just- sweet. Seeing you with her. I never-" Erin hesitates slightly.

"Never what?" Lucifer presses, moving closer to the bed.

"I never thought that we'd- you'd want, rather that I'd get kids…" Erin says, feeling tears prick at the back of her eyes.

"You didn't think I wanted kids with you?" Lucifer asks, frankly unsure whether he should be upset about that idea because evidentially she never thought to talk to him about it, or relieved and glad that he had given Erin her desire.

"No… Not really. And then, you know. With me being- with everything, I can't really have kids. So I just didn't think it would happen." Erin says, looking pointedly at her daughter and then her son, expression soft.

" _Of course_ I wanted children. I always have with you. _I promise_. And we can have as many as you want. Like Michael said, a whole garrison, if that will make you happy." Lucifer promises, leaning down to press a long kiss to Erin's forehead. "But not now. When you're an angel again. It's too risky to have more Nephilim children."

Erin nods, feeling happy tears spill over.

"Don't cry, gorgeous." Lucifer pleads, brushing them off her cheeks as they spill over.

"Happy tears, Lucifer." Erin promises.

"I still don't like to see you cry." Lucifer says, hand cupping Erin's face.

Erin leans into Lucifer's hand, sniffles stopping as she smiles.

"I love you, Erin. And our daughter." Lucifer promises.

"I love you too, Lucifer."

At that Anastasia begins fussing, wiggling in Lucifer's arms, eyes blinking open for the first time for her father to see, dark brown, just like her mother's.

"She has your eyes." Lucifer says, looking more than a little delighted.

"I know, I saw earlier." Erin smiles.

"And your wings." Lucifer comments, snapping his fingers to bring out the stuffed animal he had bought his daughter, which was small a stuffed dragon. He had chosen that because of his dragon Adar, who had helped save Cassiel's life so many millenniums ago.

"Wait… What?" Erin blinks, having not noticed as both children were wrapped in blankets, Anastasia's was light pink.

"Her wings. She has your wings. They're raven colored." Lucifer says, gaze adoring as he presses the stuffed dragon into his daughter's tiny grasp, Anastasia immediately quieting.

"Did you- want that? I mean… They're not, white like yours. And if- she takes over command later…" Erin explains, trailing off.

"I loved your wings, Erin. Why would I not want my own daughter to have your wing color?" Lucifer questions. "Our daughter should be proud to take after her mother."

"Okay." Erin quiets.

"We can always have more." Lucifer teases lightly, leaning in for another kiss.

"Now you're just teasing." Erin raises a brow.

"Yes, I am." Lucifer nods. "Not that I wouldn't mind… Seeing you with my child, my fledging."

"Not for a while." Erin shakes her head. "I have a feeling we'll have our hands full with these two."

"Not for a while." Lucifer agrees.

A light knock suddenly breaks the peaceful quiet, the door opening as Michael pushes inside the room.

"Erin, baby?" Michael asks, looking slightly embarrassed and abashed, clearly from the fact he fainted. Honestly, he thought, who does that? _Him_ , apparently…

"Finally decided to join us, brother?" Lucifer comments lightly, more than a little amused still, Michael shooting him a look for that side comment.

"Hi, Michael." Erin smiles.

"How are you feeling?" Michael asks, coming into the room and walking to the other side of the bed.

"Tired." Erin replies.

Michael nods before his gaze drops to his son nestled against his mate, his breathe coming short as he swallows in a deep action.

"Do you want to hold him?" Erin asks, smiling softly as she notices Michael's expression switch.

"I- yes?" Michael says, his statement more of a question than definitive answer, honestly looking terrified at the prospect of holding his son.

"Just remember to support his head and whole body." Erin reminds lightly, moving her hand to allow Michael to pick up his son for the first time.

Michael nods, reaching down and scooping his son up ever so carefully, arms cradling his son to his chest like he was holding glass, his fiery red wings shuffling behind him.

"See? Not so hard." Erin smiles happily at the sight of Michael holding his son for the first time.

"Not so hard." Michael echoes faintly, still looking a bit worried.

Erin manages to stifle a small laugh at her mate's expense, he looked more terrified than Lucifer.

"Name?" Erin asks patiently.

"Name?" Michael echoes again, looking startled, like an afraid, terrified giraffe or something.

Briefly, Erin wondered if Michael was going to keep echoing everything she was saying or if he was going to be like Lucifer and be that absentminded; it was kind of adorable though, or maybe a lot adorable.

"Your son needs a name, Michael. Do you- have one in mind? That you prefer maybe?" Erin asks.

Michael seems to blink, looking up from his son to her, focusing for a few moments.

"I- Roman. I've always had a preference towards the name Roman…" Michael hesitates, wondering if his mate would like the name as well. "But it does not matter to me what our son's name is."

"How about Anthony Roman?" Erin suggests, Michael nodding in agreement at that a second later.

"Hello, Anthony Roman, _I'm your father_." Michael introduces, leaning down to press a kiss to his son's head, the small tuffs of dark brown hair exactly like his mother and father's.


	13. Lucifer: Finding Truth

_Lucifer's POV_

 _"Lucifer." Michael walks up to me on the training field where I am hacking a training dummy to pieces with my angel sword in vicious strokes, cold vicious rage the only default I seem to find these days._

 _"What Michael?" I ask irritably, in no mood to talk to my older brother, not that I ever seemed to be; where Cassiel had once spanned the gap between us, now, there was only an ever growing rift and gapping divide that only grew larger by the day._

 _"Gadreel is awake finally. Thought you might want to know. In case you'd like to figure out who did this." Michael's tone is just short of biting, and for a moment I felt something else other than cold anger, I felt bad; Michael was hurting just as I was, the bond had fractured upon Cassiel's death, and it wasn't only I who had felt it, but honestly I couldn't get myself to **care** about anyone else, it simply hurt too much._

 _"Oh. Very well." I simply answer, promptly sheathing my blade and walking briskly after Michael off the training grounds and towards the infirmary where Gadreel had been unconscious for over a week._

 _"Major Gadreel." Michael breezes into the private infirmary room where Gadreel had been under near constant watch, protected in case the angels who attacked both him and Cassiel decided to return and finish the job; we would take no chances, not in this._

 _"Co- Commander Michael, Commander Lucifer." Gadreel pushes himself up on the bed, wings flicking nervously, eyes cast down in sorrow and glazed grief._

 _"The nurses have assured us you are well enough to speak." Michael speaks with a no-nonsense tone. "Have you been given a report of the recent events?"_

 _"I- yes, I have, Commander." Gadreel nods, eyes remaining steadfast on his sheets, fingers twisting anxiously in them._

 _"Then you are aware that it has been over a week since Ca- since her death." Michael's voice manages to slightly break, unable to say Cassiel's name. "Her attackers have yet to be found. Other than the bodies recovered at the scene."_

 _"Y- yes." Gadreel's hands slightly shake. "I- I am s- sorry, Commander Michael, Commander Lucifer. I- I **failed** you. I am- I am sorry. **Please**. I am so sorry… Cassiel- she- she was my **friend**. I would have give- given my life for her… It- it was my fault. I- I didn't- I couldn't pro- protect her… I- I am sorry…" Gadreel's hands are shaking harder, his wings, injured as they are, are shaking as well._

 _He clearly expected both me and Michael to be angry, perhaps even to pass judgement on him for his failure; and while, the furious, grief-filled part of me roared with indignation and **any** chance to blame anyone and everyone for my mate's death, the facts didn't lie, and the rational part of my mind told me that Gadreel wasn't to blame. He had been found, mere inches away from Cassiel, his injuries that were consistent with defensive wounds, he wasn't at fault, and Michael and I had already agreed to not punish him for not saving her, it would hardly be the right thing to do after all he had suffered. Cassiel wouldn't want that anyways, they had been friends, and there were many things I would do for my mate, even in death._

 _But hearing him **apologize** … For the most part, I remained impassive, completely neutral to Michael speaking, it was the cold fury that had settled in my heart, in my very soul, allowing me to remain impassive and emotionless._

 _I couldn't help but flinch at Gadreel's pleas, however, the haunting memories from Cassiel's morbid murder coming back in flashes; I nearly snarled at Gadreel, losing all my carefully crafted calm, instead choosing to storm out into the hallway, door slamming shut behind me._

 _A furious, grief-filled scream erupts from me, fist slamming into the nearest wall, promptly denting it._

 _"Really helpful back there, Lucifer." Michael comments as he walks out of Gadreel's room._

 _"Shut up, I **swear** to Father, Michael." I hiss, glaring at Michael as if hoping he may spontaneously burst into flames or fall off the face of one of Father's new worlds._

 _"I thought you wanted to get information on Ca- on who murdered her?" Michael demands._

 _"You know I do." I flick my wings irritably, feeling as if I would very much like to punch my older brother in the face._

 _"You could have at least **stayed** in there, then." Michael growls._

 _"So, **your** avoidance of any and all duties of Viceroy, is?" I point out._

 _"Shut up, Lucifer." Michael glares back._

 _"Are you going to tell me what Gadreel told you, or you going to make me try to read your mind?" I hiss out, both of us halting in the middle of the hallway, clearly in some sort of stare off._

 _"Want to take a wild guess?" Michael finally answers, this time his voice serious._

 _" **Metatron."**_

 ** _Wow... Look who found some inspiration!?_**

 ** _Polkadottedgiraffe11_**


	14. Now: New Life P4

No One's POV

Michael held onto his son, cradling Anthony carefully in his arms, looking at him in pure awe.

"He's pretty adorable, huh?" Erin comments.

"Yes." Michael agrees, fingers brushing against his son's dark brown hair before snapping his fingers lightly to appear a stuffed white tiger, chosen after Heaven's tiger like felines, specifically Amar, he had given Cassiel millenniums ago. "He has my wings."

"Yeah?" Erin questions, again not noticing with the blanket wrapped around the babies.

"Yes." Michael says, eyes raising from his son to look at Erin, expression looking so incredibly proud and happy, his own wing unconsciously fluffing behind him.

Erin smiles back, reaching out for Michael.

"That's wonderful." Erin smiles.

"I would be happy no matter what wing color our son has." Michael assures, leaning down to press a kiss to Erin's temple, a wing pressing into Erin's grasp.

"I know you would be." Erin sooths.

"But this- this is more than I could hope for." Michael adds quietly.

Erin couldn't help but smile more.

"Would you like to sleep?" Lucifer breaks in to the conversation, noticing Erin's struggle to stay awake.

"Maybe. I'm- I'm pretty exhausted. And I don't know when they will- will want to be fed." Erin answers, feeling pretty exhausted and drained from everything, apparently the short time being awake a little too much effort for her body.

"Should we-" Michael hesitates, looking once more terrified, perhaps at the thought of being responsible of his own son for any length of time by himself. "Would you like us to- take them? Or- leave them here?"

"Well… Gabe and Cas will probably-" Erin begins to say only to be cut off.

"Knock, knock? Can I come in now? I want to see my nieces? Nephews?" Gabriel complains, a slight question to his tone, since the gender of the twins had been unknown up till now (no normal medical equipment had really been sufficient since they were Nephilim as one could probably guess), a knock cutting off Erin's words, and a head peeking into the room.

"Speaking of the devil…" Erin mutters with a snicker.

"Gabriel? By Father!" Lucifer growls, then sighing, wings twitching in irritation at the intrusion on their privacy; honestly, could he not get _one_ moment alone with his mate?

Erin just laughs, exhaustion still in her body, but nonetheless laughing.

"Come on in, Gabe. Meet your niece _and_ nephew." Erin emphasizes, smiling again.

Gabriel bounds in happily, looking eager and wide eyed, if he was a dog no doubt he'd be wagging his tail and bouncing around, tongue lolling out.

"I brought gifts!" Gabriel eagerly waves around.

"Is- is that a _platypus?_ " Lucifer asks flatly, eyeing the stuffed animal in Gabriel's arms.

" _Duh…_ You know… I helped Dad make it after all!" Gabriel crows, showing off his presents.

Michael manages to hold back a face palm, mostly because he was holding his son, instead letting out a small groan.

"I also brought a giraffe!" Gabriel says, holding out another toy as if it's a proud accomplishment all on its own. "I made the giraffe for Father too!"

Erin lets out a giggle at her mates' exasperation.

"Do I even _want_ to know?" Erin asks rhetorically, eyebrow raising; frankly, she was surprised Gabriel hadn't brought a _real_ life giraffe and platypus.

"You know… Funny story actually…" Gabriel starts blabbering out the apparent story of how he made the giraffe and platypus.

" _No!_ " Lucifer and Michael cut off at the same time, Lucifer managing to shove a wing across Gabriel's face since he was standing the closest.

" _Rude!_ " Gabriel grumbles, pushing his brother's white wing out of his face, now pouting like a small child.

"Erin's tired, Gabriel. She doesn't need you _pestering_ her." Michael grouses, shooting Gabriel a firm look.

"Maybe later, Gabe. You can tell me your amazing exploits of creating the platypus and giraffe later. I am pretty exhausted still." Erin says, yawning lightly right after as if on cue.

"Okay. Sorry, sugar." Gabriel looks contrite, his wings drooping a little.

"But meet your niece, Anastasia Grace. And nephew, Anthony Roman. Anthony is the oldest." Erin smiles sleepily, waving a little to the bundles Lucifer and Michael are holding.

Gabriel suddenly looks like a kid in a candy store again.

"Can I hold them?" Gabriel asks hopefully.

"Of course, Gabe. You know I trust you." Erin nods.

"You did good, sweet'm." Gabriel says softly, reaching out to squeeze Erin's hand and lay a kiss to her forehead before turning now to his niece.

"Now… Come to Uncle Gabe! Look what I got for you, sweetheart!? It's a stuffed platypus for you! Not that you know that. But you're Uncle Gabe created it. The real thing obviously, I'll tell you all about it." Gabriel chatters eagerly, nearly snatching his niece from Lucifer's arms.

" _Gabriel!_ " Lucifer growls protectively, wings arching and eyes beginning to glow subtly.

"Oh, _stuff a feather in it!_ I held Erin all the time when she was little. I have more experience holding babies than you two _morons_ **_combined!_** " Gabriel growls, swatting Lucifer lightly with his golden wing, giving his older brother a look as he cradles his niece protectively, the stuffed platypus and dragon now squished against his chest and Anastasia's tiny body.

Erin snorts lightly in amusement, unable to help the laugh, watching both Gabriel and Lucifer argue over her daughter too much of an entertaining sight not to; though admittedly Gabriel probably _was_ correct.

"Gabe, _be nice_. And Lucifer, Gabriel's _not_ going to hurt Anastasia." Erin scolds, playing referee between the ever bickering Archangel brothers and feeling even more drowsy than before.

Lucifer huffs while Gabriel just smirks.

"You're tired. We should let you rest." Michael says, leaning in to cup his mate's jaw.

"Yeah… Sounds good." Erin nods, blinking sleepily.

But before any of the Archangels could move towards the door another knock is heard, door creaking open again, this time Castiel peaking his head in, his dark brown hair tussled and raven wings looking fluffed.

"Erin?" Castiel asks, looking both worried, curious, and protective all at the same time.

"Because _fucking_ **why not?** " Michael mutters, looking cross at the intrusion of Castiel.

"Hey, Cas, sweetie." Erin smiles sleepily. "Come on in. Ignore Michael. He's grumpy."

"I brought something… For the twins." Castiel states a little unnecessarily, holding up two identical looking teddy bears.

"Spoiled already, why am I not surprised?" Erin comments to herself, then to Castiel. "Come see your niece, Anastasia Grace, and nephew, Anthony Roman, Cas."

"I'm holding Anastasia, you can't have her. You can hold Anthony, Cas." Gabriel says, pulling Anastasia into his chest further, like a spoiled child himself, that didn't want to share a new toy. Not a surprise honestly. Erin was pretty sure her kids were never going to be put down, _ever_.

Erin rolls her eyes lightly, Castiel deciding not to argue with his fellow Commander, walking over to Michael instead, placing one bear down on his sister's bed, squeezing his twin's hand lightly before taking his nephew from Michael's arms carefully, as if afraid to break the infant, Michael reluctantly relinquishing his hold on his son.

"Hello." Castiel breathes, looking down at his nephew snuggled in the light blue blanket, the eldest twin yet to open his eyes (which dark brown like his mother's, Erin had seen earlier when she had been given the two little squirming bundles), even with all the commotion from the four Commanders.

"Okay, okay. Erin needs _rest_." Michael twitches again, to be honest Erin was pretty sure he was going to get a permanent tick or have an aneurism.

"Don't worry, I'll keep these two knuckleheads from dropping your kiddos." Gabriel snickers, Lucifer and Michael giving Gabriel a bitch face that could rival the Winchesters.

"Gabriel… If it wasn't for the fact you're holding my daughter, I **_swear_** to **_Father!_** " Lucifer threatens, glaring heatedly.

Gabriel only laughs, making his way out the door, Lucifer on his heels after a quick kiss to Erin's lips and then another lingering one to his mate's forehead.

"Sleep well, gorgeous." Lucifer murmurs.

Castiel is next to slip out, picking up the bear from his twin's bed, giving his sister one last smile before he leaves.

"Have a good rest, love." Michael whispers, lips ghosting across Erin's temple and with a quiet click of the door and light, Erin drifts off to sleep.


	15. Gabriel: Trial

_Gabriel's POV_

 _The Heaven's rumble above in constant turmoil and rage, a boiling hot sea and tempest of anger and fury that rocked Heaven's skies, and threatened to strike and pour beyond its borders, brought about by my brothers' powers alone; dark thunder clouds rolled in constant dark waves, mounting high in the sky in ominous shapes, lightning crashed in sheets of light that sounded like the sky itself was ripping apart, and rain poured from the Heavens in a constant, unrelenting, merciless flood as my brother grieved for their lost mate, it was a storm of catastrophic proportions._

 _I, too, joined my brothers in grieving, my powers flaring high and joining with theirs, full of righteous fury and grief, proclaiming to all the Heavenly Hosts the unjustness of what had occurred._

 _The Heavenly Hosts were assembled now, after a few weeks of high tension, Michael's relentless search for truth and justice, and Cassiel's death._

 _The accused angels had been dragged forth in front of all the Host, Enochian chains wrapped tightly around their wrists and ankles and wards further branded to their chests like mere beasts._

 _Metatron was not among them; as it turns out, he had been with Raphael during the time Cassiel had been murdered while those that who now stood in front of us had attacked her. Metatron was on a short leash, however, as many of those he associated with had been a part of Cassiel's murder, and he was still a suspect, despite Raphael accounting for him._

 _Standing at the head of the Heavenly Hosts, it took all of my willpower to not show emotion and to remain an impassive bystander to the trial of Cassiel's accused; Raphael, of course, remained his usual pretentious self, a column of passive neutrality, seemingly unfazed by it all._

 _I wanted justice for Cassiel, for the **cruel** and **inhumane** **slaughter** of my best friend, the only one who would truly understand me, but this… This wasn't what I wanted… Was it? Truly?_

 _Bound like mere animals, their wings sliced off, wrapped now, mostly likely by healers, otherwise I doubted they would still be alive by the blood loss alone, and Enochian sigils that had sealed their grace away._

 _Michael and Lucifer merely look on impassively, even cold, their anger long since gone from explosive rage to a low burning simmer, forged into ice steel, it was as if what they had ordered or done didn't faze them at all; it was their right, as Cassiel's bondmate, to dictate the accused judgement, but this… It sent shivers down my spine and chilled me straight to my grace… Could I stand by this, by my brothers, for the rest of eternity?_

 _Finally, Michael and Lucifer unsheathed their blades, and with a swift motion cut down Cassiel's attackers with brutal efficiency, their graces blasting outward, leaving black imprints on the marble floors._

 _"And so it is done." My Father says, rising from his place on the dais behind us with a sort of finality, as if he himself is also unfazed by my brother's actions._

 _"Fa- Father." I attempt to ask him, moving towards him as the Host begins to disperse and murmur among them, Michael and Lucifer disappearing to only Heaven knows where._

 _"Gabriel." My Father acknowledges._

 _"Michael and Lucifer…" I begin, not knowing where to start._

 _"You are worried, Gabriel." My Father guesses._

 _"I- yes… I know that…" I frustratingly cannot get my words out to pin point what exactly I want to say or what I feel, only knowing that this sort of foreboding feeling had settled in my grace._

 _"Do not fear, Gabriel." My Father comforts, his hand resting on my shoulder. "Everything will work out in the end. This is the path Heaven is to take."_


End file.
